graduation
by frenchfrogssmellbad
Summary: the end of the line for danny sam and tuck parings are not expected dannyxoc samxtuck haha a little dannyxsam at the end i may continue this if you review


"Attention please" Mr. Lancer said as he tapped the microphone he stood up on stage and peered out into the crowd "first I would like to congratulate for making it through high school" a few people in the crowd booed Sam smiled she had everything she ever wanted she was dating tucker, an to top it all off school ended they were having their graduation party. Her only problem was that she couldn't seem to find Danny. Clapping brought her attention back to reality. She quietly asked tucker what had happened. "They got a band to play this year someone from this school is the lead singer". She turned her attention back to the stage. She saw Danny step out from behind the curtain. He waited for everyone to quiet down before he started to speak. "I'm going to be playing one of my favorites and I think this suits the occasion _**High School Never Ends**_

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
that's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Sam was slightly proud of Danny for finally seeing the truth behind high school

Then when you graduate,  
ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

Mr. Lancer looked slightly SHOCKED at Danny's use of words

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!

this slightly reminded her of the a-list

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

As the song came to a close everyone started clapping. "I'm going to sing two more songs here tonight. This song is dedicated to my girlfriend raven".

Sam was shocked that Danny had actually gotten a girlfriend she realized that she was slightly jealous. Sam looked as the next song started up

Is it OK if I speak to you today?  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
but nothing I could say could make you look up...  
Or crack up...  
Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you

You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
Oh, you can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby, you're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick  
But Don't ever go away

Sam was speechless that he could talk to his girlfriend in such a manner she looked to the side of the stage and saw a girl with tears in her eyes

So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive; you face the window  
Then you're in my face telling me to grow up  
I wish you'd grow up  
I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know that

Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway  
So why don't you...

Stay

More clapping then before Again Danny waited for the clapping to stop before he spoke up "this next song is about the first girl I ever loved

8'clock Monday night and I'm waiting,  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me,  
Her name is sammy, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a 2 way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
but she doesn't notice me.

Cause she's watchin wrestling,  
creamin over tough guys,  
listenin to rap metal,  
turntables in her eyes  
(chorus)

it's like a bad movie  
she's looking through me  
if you were me then you'd be  
screamin' someone shoot me, as I fail miserably  
tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want  
cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
her c.d. changer's full of singers that are mad at their dads  
she said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40  
she'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.

And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
but she'll never notice me

Cause she's watchin wrestlin,  
creamin over tough guys,  
listenin to rap metal,  
turntables in her eyes,  
she likes 'em with a mustache,  
race track, season pass,  
drivin' in a trans am.  
does a mullet make a man.

Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want (repeat 3 times)

There she goes again with fishnets on,  
and dreadlocks in her hair  
she broke my heart,  
I want to be sedated,  
all I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm watchin wrestling  
tryin to be a tough guy  
listenen to rap metal  
turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
all I gots a moped... (echo 2 times)

cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want (repeat 6 times)  
she's the girl all the bad guys want

Sam looked at the stage crying realizing she had made a horrible mistake

_**SHE LOVED DANNY**_

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER AND I LIKE IT A LOT IM TRYING TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINE OR REVIEW ANYWAY IGNORE THE SPELLING ERRORS


End file.
